


Trust me

by SophiaHoppia



Series: Pick me up [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dunban has always been a tease, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reyn's PoV, Rivalry, colony 9, not yet requited love, some of the dialogue is quoted from the game, spoilers for chapter 1-3 of the game, tephra cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Reyn is deeply in love with Shulk, always watching over him, waiting for his feelings to be reciprocated one day.But he isn't the only one. Their childhood friend Fiora loves Shulk just the same. Is their friendship strong enough to survive this love conflict?---This is part of aseries, but every piece can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Pick me up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Friendship and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!  
> Please don't be confused about this fanfiction. Actually, I'm in the middle of writing fanfiction number 5, but I've started a NewGame+ on Xenoblade and, oh boy, Reyn is so in love with Shulk right at the beginning. Why haven't I written a fanfic about that yet?  
> So, yeah. Let's call this the prologue (no one's been asking for) or fanfic number 0 of my series!
> 
> [Here are some screenshots, I've taken around this part of the game. Don't miss them! ](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1288203321992515590)

"When do you intend to tell him?" Fiora asked all of a sudden, and Reyn startled.

The redhead hadn't even heard her coming, as he was looking at the research notes scattered across Shulk's desk in the Weapon Development Laboratory. Reyn had intended to visit him, but Shulk wasn't here.

"What?" He asked, having no idea what their childhood friend was referring to.  
"That you like him," she elaborated, and Reyn took a sharp breath, not knowing how she even knew about his feelings for the blond boy.

"I don't-" he tried to deny what was the truth.  
"Reyn," she sighed in annoyance, "come on. I can see the way you're looking at him. It's the same way as I do."  
"Well..." he scratched the back of his neck, already uncomfortable with this conversation. It wasn't a surprise that Fiora had feelings for Shulk as well. Reyn had always suspected that.

"Although _like_ might be the wrong word," she continued, looking up in thought. "It's not strong enough. At least not for me. Because I _love_ him. So," she looked back at him with a smile, "when do you intend to tell him?"

"Once he's ready," he admitted truthfully since he had given up on denying it any longer. Fiora knew about his feelings anyway. But just as he had told her, he wouldn't tell Shulk until the blond was ready to accept these feelings. Reyn had no idea if and when the right time would come. He just knew that, right now, a love confession would only threaten their friendship, since it didn't seem as if Shulk were interested in any kind of romantic feelings.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully, crossing her hands behind her back, "it's like he doesn't care about love... always talking about machines."  
"And weapons," he added.  
"And research."  
"Ancient technologies."

They both laughed.

"Why do we even love this science nerd?" Fiora asked.  
"'cause he's a nice guy. He's kind, helpful, and courteous. He can be a bit naive, but that makes him cute. He's curious, smart, determined, and strong-willed. Besides, he's really attractive. Beautiful eyes, a lovely smile, soft hair," Reyn enumerated.  
"You _do_ love him," Fiora noted, her voice soft, her eyes shimmering a bit sad.  
"Sorry," the redhead apologized, rubbing his neck in discomfort. At least Fiora had interrupted him before he'd started gushing about Shulk's sexy body, and all these fantasies it inspired.

"Nothing to be sorry about, silly. I get it. Really." She smiled at him. "We're on the same boat. Almost," she added bitterly.  
"Almost?"  
"You have better chances," she sighed, her eyes cast down.

"What? Why?" That had caught Reyn's attention. There had been quite a few times when he hadn't been sure if Shulk had flirted with him or not. Yet he always concluded that it was merely his wishful thinking, or Shulk, at least, hadn't done it on purpose. For the blond, Reyn was nothing more than his best friend.

They _were_ close to each other. Yet with Reyn harboring romantic feelings for his childhood friend, his view was biased.  
When Shulk smiled at him, it always felt unique to Reyn, but it was just a smile.  
When Shulk had praised Reyn's muscles some months ago, the redhead had thought the blond was attracted to him, yet it was merely a statement.  
When Shulk had offered to massage Reyn's tense shoulders last week, it hadn't been an excuse to get touchy-feely but solely an act of friendship.

"Woman's intuition," Fiora answered, interrupting Reyn's line of thought.  
He snorted. "Sure that's to be trusted?"  
"Hmm... to 90%, yes."  
"So?"  
"So, I'm fighting for this 10% of hope and won't give up!" She stood with her hands on her hips, a challenging smile on her face.

"Wouldn't have expected anything else from you, Fiora."  
"Yup. I won't give up on him without trying!" she answered cheerfully before her tone got more serious again. "Guess that makes us rivals."

"Rivals, huh?" Reyn took a deep breath. It wasn't anything new to him. He had seen her as his rival for Shulk's attention anyway. "Alright. Fair and square."  
"Fair and square," she answered as they exchanged a fistbump.

That conversation had happened weeks ago, but Reyn always remembered it when he was alone in Shulk's laboratory. It's like he expected Fiora to pop up out of nowhere like she had done last time.

But this time, he was alone. A sigh left Reyn. Today's exercises with the Defence Force had been hell so far, and he had looked forward to spending his break with Shulk. Usually, the blond was in the lab, absorbed in his research. If he weren't here, he would either be at the Outlook Park or the Mechon Wreckage Site.

Since it wasn't afternoon yet and Shulk never took a break before anyone -usually Reyn or Fiora- told him to, he could only be out searching for junk parts.

With a sigh, Reyn set out for the scrapyard.

To avoid going there in vain, Reyn stopped by Fiora's and Dunban's house before leaving the colony.  
"Hello," he called out as he entered the residence through the open front door.  
"Up here, Reyn," Dunban called from the bedroom above, and the redhead walked up the stairs. "Looking for Shulk?" the older Homs asked with a smile.

"Huh? Yeah," Reyn scratched the back of his head, feeling caught. "How did ya know?"  
"Why else should you be here?" Dunban asked with a chuckle and mockingly pulled up his eyebrow.  
"Ta visit ya?" the redhead suggested, but the way the older Homs looked at him, told him, that he didn't buy it.

It's not like Reyn never visited him. Especially over the last year, when Dunban wasn't spending most of his time at the training ground but in bed. As always, the older Homs tried to act casually, his right arm propped up on the cushions leaning against the head of his bed, but Reyn knew the other still hadn't completely recovered from overusing the Monado last year.

"Where's Fiora?" the redhead asked to change the subject.  
"At the market, buying ingredients for lunch," Dunban explained, his voice calm, but his eyes sharp, " _alone_ if you're worried about that."

"Why would I-"  
"Just thought, you might want to know whether she was alone or with Shulk," Dunban elaborated, casually shrugging his shoulder. His eye twitched as his right arm hurt from the motion, but since he tried to cover it up, Reyn didn't comment on it either.

"Well, if Shulk isn't at the lab and not with Fiora, he's gotta be at the junkyard," the redhead deduced.  
"Most likely, yes. Might be your chance to save him like a damsel in distress," Dunban suggested with a smirk.  
"He's not that weak," Reyn merely answered, but the mere thought made him blush. He wouldn't mind Shulk falling for him when he saved him.  
"No, but he's spacing out too much," the older Homs stated.

A groan left Reyn. "Can't deny that."  
"Alright, then. What are you waiting for? Off you go," Dunban urged him on.

"Sometimes, I don't get ya," Reyn mumbled honestly, and a soft smile appeared on Dunban's face.  
"I just want you kids to be happy. All of you. That's why it's time that you all make up your mind and act accordingly."  
"Make up our minds? About what?" Reyn asked since he wasn't sure he'd understood.  
"You know about what, and Fiora does as well. It's Shulk I'm worried about," Dunban answered mysteriously.

Furrowing his brows, Reyn studied the older man's face, looking for any clues to what he meant. He couldn't know about his romantic feelings for Shulk, could he? And either way, why would that make him worry about Shulk?

"Reyn, stop thinking too hard. That doesn't suit you," the older Homs teased.  
"Hey! I'm just wondering what you're going on about. Ya can't expect me to ignore it when ya say yer worried about Shulk!" the redhead complained.

"Of course you can't ignore _that_ ," Dunban mentioned with an amused snort. "But don't worry too much, Reyn. Just be your usual self, and be honest. That's the best for everyone."  
"Yeah?" Reyn scratched the back of his head. "Ya sure that's enough?"  
"It is the best you can do. Now go after Shulk and make sure he doesn't get hurt."  
"Alright! See ya, Dunban," he said goodbye and left the house again.

As expected, Shulk was at the Mechon Wreckage Site.  
As feared, he was already in danger.

In an instant, Reyn was using his Scrap Driver, a weapon made by Shulk for him especially, to block off the Krabble that attacked his childhood friend. Together they defeated the disgruntled monster without problems, and Reyn sighed in relief.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from scolding Shulk for going out here alone once again. It wasn't the first time that the blond had been too absorbed in his research to miss an incoming enemy's attack. Reyn still remembered the day, Shulk had come back injured after going out to search for spare parts on his own once again. It hadn't been more than one nasty scratch, but the redhead never wanted to see his love interest get hurt again. Not if he could avoid it.

As always, Shulk was taking it easy. Ignoring the danger he'd been in, he simply looked forward to selling some monster parts at the colony, helping everyone out with their loot.

"I'm more worried about you than the shell," Reyn admitted, scratching the back of his neck. A sigh left the redhead, as Shulk only blinked at him, face all innocent. "Ah, whatever."

Knowing that Shulk's exploratory urge was unstoppable, Reyn gave up on reprimanding him. The best he could do was staying close to his love interest to make sure nothing would ever harm him.

Since Reyn had spent most of his break searching for Shulk, he didn't have much time left to _be_ with him. Unless he risked getting back late for training. But since he clung to his life, he wouldn't enrage old Square-tache's wrath.

At least, they traveled back to the colony together, Shulk happily explaining to Reyn what he had learned about the Monado lately. Something about multilayered glass. The redhead didn't get what was so special about it, but if Shulk said he was close to discovering something groundbreaking, then Reyn believed him.

At the entrance to Colony 9, they had to split up again: Reyn hurrying back to HQ, while Shulk went to the market, eager to sell the shell of the Krabble.

If morning training had been hell, training at noon had been double hell. Or thousand times hell if Reyn was going by how many squats and sit-ups the Colonel had forced him to do.

His thighs were still aching as he walked over to the lab. Reyn groaned when he thought about how much more he had to walk today. Some guys of the Force had messed up badly, putting old Square-tache in an even worse mood than usual. And, like always, the Colonel took it out on _everyone_. That's why Reyn was on punishment duty now, forced to travel all the way through Tephra Cave and the Mag Mell Ruins, up to the Cylinder Hanger to fetch new Ether Cylinders.

Another sigh left the redhead. That would take _forever_. And forever would only be endurable if he took Shulk along with him. To be honest, the prospect of spending so much time with the blond almost made him look forward to this _punishment_.

"Shulk!" he called out happily as he entered the lab, but the only answer he got was a silent echo. Shulk wasn't here.

This was starting to become the norm. A norm Reyn didn't like.

Wondering where the young Homs could have wandered off to this time, Reyn's gaze fell to the Monado. The blond had mentioned something about the glass earlier.

Curious, Reyn took the sword into his hand. The instant he grabbed the hilt, the sword soared to life, blue light glowing brighter and brighter.

Surprised as Shulk suddenly called out to him, Fiora standing next to him with her typical lunch break picnic basket, the redhead missed the right moment to let go of the Monado. As soon as Reyn realized that, it was already too late.

The sword was in control, swinging of its own accord. As he suddenly got launched into the air, Reyn held unto the hilt on reflex. A sharp pain ran down his back as he collided with the wall. Before he could even recover from the impact, the Monado was already flying forward again. Its blade of blue light was cutting through a nearby machine and hitting Fiora before Reyn finally managed to let go of the hilt, crushing down to the floor.

Massaging his hurting shoulder, he got up again to check on Fiora's well-being while Shulk was only worried about his broken machine. They all knew that the Monado couldn't hurt a Homs, but the impassive tone Shulk used to remind Fiora about that fact was bound to be trouble. Even Reyn knew that had been indelicate.

As foreseen, Fiora was angry. Yet Shulk was still too focused on his broken device to even notice how worked up she was. Instead, the blond boy's attention fell to him. "What were you thinking, Reyn?!"

"Sorry," Reyn apologized at once, explaining that he had come looking for Shulk but had only found an empty lab instead. It wasn't often that the blond was angry with him, but whenever his machines or his studies were involved, the young researcher tended to get a bit emotional.

"I know I'm here a lot," Shulk interrupted Reyn's flimsy excuse, his voice harsher than usual, "but even I need fresh air sometimes."

The words stung. The redhead knew the other was right, but Reyn had meant no harm. He had only been curious about the Monado. Sometimes he was even _jealous_ of this sword. After all, Shulk was spending more time with it than with him lately. Reyn cringed at the thought. He was exaggerating.

Somehow Reyn managed to get the topic back to the Monado's power, causing Shulk to forget about his anger and talk about his results of research instead.

At least, until Fiora had to go and remind him since _she_ was still angry. This time, Shulk noticed her displeasure, desperately trying to calm her fury. Reyn almost couldn't watch it. No one wanted to deal with an enraged Fiora.

Suddenly the Monado was glowing again, blue sparks flying around, and Shulk went awfully quiet until he slumped down, panting. Reyn took in a sharp breath, scared something terrible might have happened to Shulk. It wasn't an irrational fear after seeing what the sword had done to Dunban last year.

Fortunately, Shulk wasn't hurt, and Reyn was glad when he finally managed to change the subject, telling them why he was here in the first place. By now, he was looking forward to traveling up to the Cylinder Hanger and getting out of this lab. Nothing good was happening here lately.

After explaining his punishment duty, Shulk agreed to accompany him. Reyn smiled happily. At least something was working out today.

Of course, Fiora couldn't help it and had to complain to Reyn about taking Shulk with him. The taller Homs knew the path was dangerous, but it wasn't like Shulk would be going alone.

Deep down, the redhead knew that she was only worried about the blond. Knowing they shared the same feelings of love for their blond childhood friend, he could imagine how Fiora must be feeling. After all, _he_ was always worried about Shulk's safety as well.

To ease her worries, he gave her a promise. "Shulk won't even get a scratch."  
"A promise doesn't mean much coming from you!" she shouted before running off. Reyn furrowed his brows.

"She doesn't trust me at all," he mumbled, still not sure where this sudden outburst had come from.  
"Nah, she doesn't mean it," Shulk answered, his smile so soft and reassuring, that Reyn didn't retort. But deep down, he wasn't sure. What if Fiora really didn't trust him to keep Shulk safe? Or was she simply jealous that Reyn would spend the whole afternoon alone with Shulk?

After all, they were still rivals for Shulk's love and attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the beginning of the chapter included all the new/unique scenes, while the end was merely a retelling of the game, but otherwise it wouldn't fit into the timeline.  
> Please look forward to chapter 2. I really love that one ♥
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	2. It's all about love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up late to proofread, edit and upload this chapter. Worth it!
> 
> [Here are some screenshots, I've taken around this part of the game. Don't miss them! ](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1288932301334773761)

On their way out of the lab, Fiora reminded Reyn to look after Shulk, and the redhead was getting annoyed. He had promised to keep the blond safe, what more did she want? "Yeah, yeah, I get it. He'll be fine," he agreed before walking past her.

At least she didn't stop them from leaving. Reyn let out a sigh once they were out of reach. Sometimes, being around Fiora could be exhausting - especially since they had talked about their shared feelings for Shulk. They might have accepted each other as rivals, but they were still exactly that: _Rivals_.

Some people were greeting Shulk and him as they walked through the colony, but Reyn was still too lost in thought to answer them.

Fiora had agreed to keep the fight for Shulk fair and square, but sometimes it wasn't easy to decide what was reasonable and what wasn't.

For starters, Fiora could visit Shulk at the lab any time she wanted, whereas Reyn was bound to the break time of the Defence Force training.

Every day was an unspoken battle about who would take Shulk out for lunch. So far, Fiora had won more often than him. It wasn't a secret to Reyn that she was trying to acquire Shulk's heart with her cooking skills. And since she had lunch alone with him almost every day, she could at least do him a favor and not begrudge him his small victory this afternoon.

They had just left the colony when Shulk suddenly spoke up, "Paola told me she wants to marry you when she has grown up."  
"What?!" Reyn stopped in his tracks, staring at Shulk with wide eyes. Where had this topic come from all of a sudden? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Surely Shulk hadn't mentioned the words _marry_ and _Reyn_ in one sentence right now.  
"She was hoping that you'd wait for her," the blond added with a chuckle, but the redhead just stood there, rooted to the spot, his mouth going dry. "Reyn?"

Reyn's mind was racing with too many questions at once. Why was Shulk telling him that now? Was he hoping for a certain kind of reaction? Which reaction? What did Shulk think about this? How had he felt when Paola had told him that?

"What do ya think about that?" he finally managed to ask, his voice a bit rugged, but if Shulk had realized it, he at least didn't mention it.  
"Me?" the blond immediately grabbed his chin in thought and continued traveling the field path up to Tephra Cave. "I don't think she's right for you."  
"Why not?" Reyn questioned, eager to hear Shulk's reason behind that deduction. Awoken from his trance, he quickly followed after his love interest, almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

"Well, apart from the fact that she's only ten years old now," the blond mentioned what they both knew, "she is also too hotheaded sometimes."  
"That a bad thing?" the redhead asked, dreading the answer.  
"Not per se, no. But you tend to be quite hotheaded as well sometimes," Shulk continued to explain, "I think you need someone calm and collected to cancel that out."

The blond smiled at him, and Reyn felt the blush rising to his cheeks. Hopefully, his darker taint and the afternoon sun were enough to mask it.  
"Someone calm an' collected, yeah?" Reyn repeated, taking a deep breath before he seized this chance, the typical smell of Shulk's vanilla soap drifting to his nose as they walked next to each other. "Like someone who's more the thinkin' type since I'm more of the acting type, yeah?"

"Exactly," Shulk confirmed, his beautiful thin rosy lips forming a warm smile, his blond hair shimmering golden in the light of the afternoon sun.  
"Someone like," Reyn's eyes darted around, nervously looking at Shulk and then back to the path beneath his feet. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would burst out of his chest at any moment. "Who, for example?"

Reyn stopped in his tracks, as nervousness and anticipation turned his knees into pudding. Shulk came to a halt as well. They stood there in the warm afternoon sun, a light breeze blowing, the leaves of the trees rustling. Looking at each other, the redhead felt his pulse speeding up. Was that it? Was it the moment he'd been waiting for?

Subconsciously, he licked his lips. Slowly and carefully, as if on its own, he lifted his right arm, his hand reaching for Shulk's until the blond suddenly spoke up. "Hm, can't think of anyone fitting that description."

His stomach clenched, while his breath got caught in his throat. The movement of his hand had stopped in mid-air.

A puzzled look was on Shulk's face, and Reyn managed to at least take in a shaky breath. Using all of his willpower, he forced an awkward smile to his face, rubbing his cheek to mask the earlier movement of his hand. "Me neither," he lied, thinking about the perfect man standing right in front of him.

"Don't worry," the blond encouraged him with a smile, "your time will come."  
"Haha, yeah," the redhead answered as they continued their way up the hill, Reyn one step behind as he tried to fight down the nagging feelings of disappointment and rejection. These were the consequences of getting his hopes up.

Reyn knew he was close to having his fingers burnt with his next words, but he couldn't stop himself from speaking up anyway. Maybe he was slowly turning into some kind of masochist.

"Actually, I've overheard ya talkin' to Narine lately," the taller Homs mentioned nonchalantly.  
"O-oh," Shulk stuttered, nervously tucking blond hair behind his ear, already blushing. That reaction indicated that the other knew exactly what Reyn was referring to.

"Somethin' about who's the _strongest_ and _hottest_ , yeah?"  
"Yes. Narine had a discussion about that with Paola," the blond confirmed, clearing his throat.  
"So, what do you think?" Reyn asked, watching Shulk's face for even the smallest reaction.

"Well, talking about raw strength, you might as well be the strongest," the blond admitted with such an honest smile that the redhead felt encouraged by it.  
"And you're the hottest!" he confessed honestly.  
"W-what?!" Shulk exclaimed, eyes wide in shock, his face losing all color instead of going red, and Reyn immediately backpedaled.  
"In Narine's opinion!"  
"Oh," the blond finally breathed again, "apparently, yes. Kinda silly, isn't it?"

Reyn wanted to punch himself in the gut for that move. Not only for letting his feelings slip and freaking Shulk out with it but also for going back on his honest opinion. Shulk _was_ the hottest Homs in Colony 9. Why wasn't he aware of his attractiveness?

"'s not silly," he whispered so quietly, unknowing whether the other had heard him or not.

"Can't believe they are already talking about this kind of stuff," Shulk mumbled, followed by an awkward chuckle.

"Eh, they are ten years, man. Old enough for their first crush," Reyn specified, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Really?" Shulk questioned with a frown.  
"Sure! Come on. Even _you_ must have had a crush at some point in your life, right?" Reyn asked and felt like he was digging his own grave. He wouldn't recover from another metaphorical blow.

"I, um," Shulk kept humming and hawing. The taller Homs was wondering if the blond was too shy to admit that he'd never had a crush before or if he was too afraid to be asked _who_ that crush had been.

"Wait, so _you_ 've had a crush before?" Shulk suddenly asked, turning the tables on him.  
"Huh?" It was Reyn's time to be at a loss for words now. He hadn't expected his initial question to backfire at him.

His eyes darted to Shulk's. There was this inquisitive sparkle in them, that always made it difficult to ignore him. Once Shulk was interested in something, he wouldn't let go so easily.

"Of course," the taller Homs admitted, and blue eyes lit up with even more curiosity.  
"Who?"  
"I'll only tell you if you tell me," Reyn said with a smirk, looking more confident than he felt, his heart in his mouth.  
"Rude!" Shulk complained, the pout appearing on his face so cute, the redhead wanted to kiss him.

Walking next to each other, Reyn threw a glance at the other Homs approximately every second. He just couldn't get enough of this adorable expression on Shulk's face. At some point, the blond noticed his gaze, causing him to sulk even more, playfully pushing his bottom lip forward.

Realizing that he wouldn't get an answer from his love interest in this regard, and not feeling ready to reveal his crush either, Reyn changed the subject after a while.

The path up to Tephra Cave always reminded him of that one big fight he'd had with Shulk. It hadn't been pretty, and he didn't remember all the details, but he always felt like that had been the exact moment their relationship had shifted to something deeper.

"We must have said some pretty harsh things to each other," he reminisced, the afternoon sun a pleasant warmth on his face. "But it was worth it, right? It's why we're such good mates now!"

"Yeah, it was definitely worth it," Shulk agreed with him without hesitation. "You know, it's funny how we think alike sometimes. I'd have figured you were still angry."

As if Reyn could ever be angry at Shulk for more than a few minutes. It was impossible. "Nah, not anymore. But you did get on my nerves a bit back then. Ya were just too clever, man. It got under my skin," he admitted, and suddenly realization hit him out of nowhere.

It wasn't just that Shulk's cleverness had gotten under his skin. It had been more, had been everything. _Shulk_ had been getting under his skin. The blond had triggered feelings Reyn hadn't been used to yet, hadn't _known_ yet. But by now, the redhead knew how these feelings got called: _Love_.

"And I thought you were just this big, dumb brute. Hey," the blond snapped his fingers, "I guess that's what we were arguing about."  
"Yeah, that sounds about right," Reyn agreed as he fought down the blush that dared to spread on his cheeks. "But after all that fighting, we came out stronger. And we learned about each other."

"You know, I don't say this enough. Thanks, Reyn. I couldn't ask for a better friend," Shulk said, a fond smile on his lips, having no idea which emotions he evoked in Reyn.  
"No problem, Shulk," the redhead answered, his heart swelling with love and desire likewise, while deep down he wished, that one day they would be _more_ than just friends.

But for now, he was happy to spend an afternoon alone with Shulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop giggling while proofreading this chapter. Apparently, I like it. 
> 
> And sorry for quoting half the green affinity heart-to-heart in this chapter, but I just love that one and think it is really important to Reyn. Also, I just had to include Paola's and Narine's crush on our boys XD
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	3. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this chapter is a mess no matter what I do.
> 
> [Screenshots](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1292358599830900737)

When they reached the entrance to Tephra Cave, Reyn's eyes immediately fell on Fiora, leaning against the wall.

So much for his afternoon alone with Shulk.

"You will be needing the transport cases, right?" she asked teasingly. Reyn hated it when she acted like such a know-it-all.

But what had Shulk said about lovers needing to cancel each other out? She wasn't doing herself any favor if she was trying to be as clever as Shulk was. Furthermore, Shulk never bragged about his knowledge in such an annoying way as she just had. Content with this small victory, Reyn held back on any smart comment.

Yet no matter how much he tried to talk her down in his thoughts, _one_ thing was nagging him. "I knew she didn't trust me," he stated with a sigh as soon as she was out of earshot, entering the cave on her own.  
"Looks like it," Shulk replied with a shrug, not as concerned about this than Reyn was.

With another sigh, the redhead followed his two childhood friends into Tephra Cave. It wasn't that Fiora's presence was bugging him per se, but he had looked forward to an afternoon _alone_ with Shulk. Still not sure if Fiora really didn't trust him to keep Shulk safe or if she simply tried to disrupt their alone-time, Reyn kept his gaze focused on her.

"Shulk, look out!" Fiora suddenly announced, using one of her knives to scare off the little Bunniv that had tried to attack the blond man.

"Oh, thanks, Fiora," the blond answered, and they smiled at each other for a longer time than Reyn would like.

As soon as Shulk continued his way through Tephra Cave, Fiora turned around to look at Reyn. On her face was a teasing grin that rivaled Dunban's, as she mockingly pulled up her eyebrows.

Reyn's gaze darkened.

She would regret taunting him. After all, no one could protect Shulk better than he!

It didn't take more than a few steps into the cave for the next enemies to appear.

Fortunately, this time Fiora was so busy mocking Reyn that she didn't notice the giant Caterpile that was getting ready to attack Shulk. The blond had already grabbed his sword to defend himself, but Reyn jumped between his love interest and the giant caterpillar, successfully blocking the attack with his Scrap Driver.

"Watch it!" he called out, as the enemy got thrown back from his weapon with a loud clonking sound before it protectively curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Oh, thanks, Reyn," Shulk smiled at him just as he had grinned at Fiora a moment ago.  
The redhead immediately turned around to his rival, a triumphant smirk on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. The annoyed pout on Fiora's face was priceless.

They continued their way through the dimly lit cave just like that: Fiora and Reyn taking turns at blocking off incoming attacks. One time they even collided with each other, going for the same enemy at once. Reyn didn't waver in his stance, but Fiora bounced off of his strong physique, falling to her ass.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed and was glaring daggers at Reyn, who successfully fought off the enemy.  
"Fiora, are you alright?" Shulk kneeled down at once, his gaze worried as he checked her for any injuries.  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. Just help me up again?" A faint blush found its way to Fiora's cheeks, and Reyn rolled his eyes, as she took Shulk's helping hand, getting pulled back up to her feet.

She could have just stood up on her own again, but, of course, she would make use of this situation to touch Shulk. Reyn was angry. _Jealous_.

He shouldn't underestimate Fiora as a rival.

Their silent battle for Shulk's attention and praise got more heated after that moment. They were glaring at each other all the time now. Almost colliding on purpose, their bodies pressed against each other in a desperate attempt to get the other out of the way and fight the enemy off alone. Careful not to topple her again, Reyn didn't use his full strength, though.

In hindsight, they might have started to get a bit reckless at some point. At the latest, when they both strayed from the original path only to provoke a fight with a special Bunniv that looked stronger than the other Bunnivs in the cave. Reyn didn't know much about these creatures, but he was pretty sure that it was their leader. And, Shulk had to be impressed by whoever managed to fight off any boss, right?

Obviously, Fiora had had the same line of thought, and Reyn remembered too late that the other Bunnivs probably wouldn't like it if their leader got attacked. Suddenly, they were surrounded by five Bunnivs at once. And while Fiora tried to play it cool, Reyn didn't miss the way she started sweating, her eyes darting around in panic.

Flinching as one of the beasts used its club to hit Reyn's chin, the redhead brazed himself, taunted the enemies enough to draw _all_ of their attention to him. He didn't mind a few bruises if that helped to keep his friends safe.

Or _many_ bruises, he had to admit.

It was the first time since they had entered Tephra Cave that Shulk actually took part in a battle. No matter how skilled they were, Reyn and Fiora couldn't fight off such a large group fast enough on their own.

As the redhead kept taunting the enemies to attack him instead of his friends, while Shulk and Fiora took out the little ones with some well-aimed hits on their backs, Reyn realized that this was destroying their actual purpose of fighting. They had picked up this battle to impress Shulk by defending him, not to have him fight to save them instead.

When only the leader of the Bunnivs remained, Reyn used his most powerful attack to take it down quickly. The fight hadn't gone as planned, but at least they had won, and _he_ had gotten the last hit on the boss. "Who else wants some?" he taunted, feeling invincible.  
"There's nothing around here that can beat us!" Fiora stated, highly motivated as well.

"Okay, stop it! Both of you," Shulk exclaimed, his arms crossed. "What's going on with you?"

As they turned around, they noticed a very stern and displeased look on the face of their love interest.

Reyn always went quiet under this gaze, feeling small, as if he had messed up bad. Just like earlier when he had grabbed with the Monado. Disappointment joined Shulk's expression, as he noticed the lack of Reyn's answer, and his gaze fell on Fiora instead.

"We, um, we fought and won?" she asked, searching for the right words.

"And why would you stray off from our path only to pick up a fight in the first place?" Shulk elaborated, his arms still crossed.

"Um..." Fiora mumbled and looked at Reyn for help. Shulk followed her gaze, awaiting a reasonable explanation from the redhead.

"Um..." he repeated what Fiora had mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in discomfort.

"Seriously," Shulk let put an annoyed huff, "sometimes I can't believe you two! I know you like to fight, but you forget two things."

The blond Homs paused, expectantly watching his childhood friends, an eyebrow pulled up, hands on his hips.

 _Shit_.  
Reyn knew that gaze. Shulk demanded from them to comprehend what he was indicating. How should Reyn know? He couldn't read thoughts. Frantically, he looked at Fiora, who had a mirrored look of desperation on her face.

Another disappointed sigh left Shulk. "First of all, we are not here to fight but to fetch Ether Cylinders. Right?"

"Right!" Reyn and Fiora exclaimed at once, standing to attention as if they were getting lectured by the Colonel of the Defence Force.

"Second, we are a team. We are fighting _together_. So why does it feel like you two are battling against each other today? Like some kind of rivals."

They both flinched at the last word, and Shulk's gaze sharpened. Of course, the blond wouldn't miss that small reaction.

"I, um, well, we," they both mumbled at the same time without really saying anything. How could they even explain this rivalry without confessing their feelings for Shulk? And Reyn didn't intend to confess his love under such circumstances. Not here, not now, and especially not with Fiora right next to them.

"Fine," Shulk huffed before he turned around to continue his way through the cave, "keep secrets from me."

Reyn felt his heart clench. It had never been his intention to keep any secrets from Shulk. He didn't even want the blond to _think_ he kept secrets from him. Reyn happily shared everything with Shulk. But this...  
It was still too early to tell him.

"It's your fault he's angry at me now!" Fiora suddenly hissed at him as they slowly followed Shulk.  
"Hey!" he hissed back, "he's angry at me as well! And why is it _my_ fault?"  
"Because you had to brag about your strength!"  
"I didn't brag. It's not my fault that my strength leaves such an impression on ya!"  
"Strength isn't everything!"  
"And I never claimed it was! Besides, _you_ attacked that boss Bunniv first!"  
"What? No, I didn't! I only went after the small ones!"  
"Can't take on the strong one, eh?"  
"That's not the point, and you know it!"

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Shulk mentioned without looking at them, not at all pleased, and they both went quiet at once.

They had messed up badly. Shulk's mood was ruined.

Traveling in uncomfortable silence, Reyn was glad when they reached the Mag Mell Ruins. Shulk had done some research here before, and the sight of this ancient technology lifted his spirits at least enough to make him stop frowning. Reyn remembered that day fondly. The Defence Force had been here to train, Shulk to study. Obviously, the redhead had been distracted enough to mess up his training, getting punishment after punishment from old Square-tache, but he hadn't minded. Anything was bearable while he could watch Shulk with that sparkle in his eyes he always got when his research was involved.

Still, just traveling through the ruins today wasn't enough to cheer up Shulk completely, so they kept quiet for the rest of their journey. Having learned their lesson, Reyn and Fiora stopped picking up unnecessary fights as well.

Once they had reached the Cylinder Hanger, Shulk's mood was finally back to normal. As soon as the researcher laid eyes on the cylinder collection in this ancient storage, he was getting lost in one of his monologues about technology again.

"We'll come to understand it one day," Shulk said with a sparkle in his eyes, and it sounded like a promise.  
"Don't go trying too hard. It's a good place for Defence Force training," Reyn mentioned, more worried about Shulk overworking than the Defence Force losing a training spot.

"Yeah, so good that you didn't want to come here without Shulk to back you up," Fiora spit out, her tone judging but also jealous. "Anyway, did you collect the cylinders?" she added more calmly, probably only to avoid enraging Shulk again.

"Yep. All done. Thanks," Reyn answered as politely as possible. He hadn't asked for _her_ help after all. Just going here with Shulk would have been enough.

"Just come by yourself from now on," Fiora complained again, hands on her hips and a stern gaze on her face.

"Shh, be quiet," Shulk reprimanded them, and at first, Reyn thought the blond was mad at them again, but then he noticed some ancient machines surrounding them.

For the first time today, they all fought together, side by side, like the perfect team. Their opponents didn't stand any chance, and while Reyn didn't have any time to shine with his superior fighting skills, Shulk thanked him and Fiora equally once they had won.

Still, suddenly getting attacked by these things was creepy. Since they neither knew what had triggered them nor if there might be more of them, they decided to head back to the colony. Reyn looked forward to getting back home after this exhausting day.

But once they left the hanger, they heard an unexpected sound that filled them with fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a cliffhanger if you've all played the game and know what comes next, right?
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	4. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just the Mechon's attack from Reyn's point of view.
> 
> [Screenshots](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1293279024177872903)

The siren was echoing inside Reyn's head, yet he couldn't believe it. Every Homs of Colony 9 knew what _this_ alarm meant - especially every member of the Defence Force. He had heard it so many times on emergency drills, always hoping he'd never have to hear it in a real case of emergency. But his fears had come true at this very moment.

A sheer endless number of Mechon was falling onto the colony like raindrops on a stormy autumn day. The sun was starting to set, slowly wrapping the landscape on the Bionis' right calf into darkness. Yet the colony was beginning to light up, fires breaking out everywhere, buildings going up in flames, heavy dark smoke ascending towards the sky.

They all needed a moment to grasp that horror occurring in front of their eyes.

Reyn was the first to awake from the shock, years of drills in the Defence Force coming to fruition as he urged the others on to hurry back to their hometown.

The way through Tephra Cave had never felt so long before.

Running as fast as possible, lungs burning in pain with every harsh breath they took, the redhead still felt like they weren't running quick enough. The colony was in danger: the citizens, the soldiers, their friends, Dunban, _everyone_. He needed to get there. He had to help them, save them, protect them.

After an endless time of running through Tephra Cave and down the hill, they finally reached the main entrance to the colony. The situation only worsened when they saw a Mechon eating a Homs. Reyn couldn't just stand by, watching how their fellow citizens got killed in the most brutal way.

Together with Shulk, the redhead fought against a bunch of Mechon. At the same time, Fiora went over to her house, searching for her brother. While it was true that Dunban was still recovering from the battle last year, the redhead was convinced that the older man hadn't fallen victim to this attack yet. The Hero of the Homs wouldn't go down just like that.

Disabling the Mechon for now, Reyn celebrated this small victory if only to boost up their spirits. He knew full well that incapacitating a handful of Mechon wouldn't save the colony, but it was the first step.

Hurrying back from the house, Fiora told them that her brother wasn't there.  
"What?!" Reyn felt close to losing it again. "He ain't fit enough to face these things!"

It was one thing to worry about the citizens, but another to worry about Dunban. The man was like an older brother to him, to all of them.

Always the one to keep a calm mind even while all hell was breaking loose, Shulk suggested going to the lab since they might find not only Dunban but also the Monado over there.

On the way, they overheard noises that would haunt Reyn in his nightmares forever: the distinct clatter of metal feet trudging on the ground, market stalls going up in flames with a loud hiss, buildings crashing down, Homs screaming in agony.

They tried to help wherever they could, but it was impossible to fight every Mechon, to help every Homs. Reluctantly, they focused on fighting their way through, hoping to reach the Monado, their last shimmer of hope, soon.

On the bridges between the districts, they witnessed a relentless attack on the Defence Force. They were still too far away to help anyone, and therefore could do nothing but watch this atrocity. Facing the fact that he had been too late to save the majority of his comrades, Reyn vowed to get revenge.

As they finally arrived at the entrance to the lab, it didn't present them with the relief they'd wished for. Neither Dunban nor the Monado was within reach. While there was no sight of the older Homs, the entrance to the lab was blocked by debris. Reyn felt his hope crumbling down as they stared at the wreckage obstructing their way.

"Wait, let me think," Shulk said and closed his eyes, already lost in deep concentration. It was admirable how the blond continued to keep his cool even in this desperate situation. The redhead felt his heart swelling with even more adoration and love for the Homs next to him, even though he knew _now_ wasn't the time for these feelings. Yet no matter how slim their chances of winning were, there was still hope, as long as Shulk and he remained together.

As always, his childhood friend didn't disappoint him, as he presented the perfect solution. With the Ether Cylinders they had just collected at the Cylinder Hanger, they could power up the mobile artillery and blast their way in without any problem.

With newfound motivation, they set out for the Residential District. Yet on the crossroads of the bridges, they suddenly got cornered by a bunch of Mechon. Right, left, front, back - they were surrounded with no way out. Reyn immediately grabbed his weapon, ready to defend his friends from any incoming attack. He might have been too late to protect the guys from the Defence Force, but he wouldn't fail to keep his childhood friends safe.

Their enemies were outnumbering them significantly, and while Reyn _wanted_ to defeat them all in no time, he knew it wasn't the time to overestimate his abilities.

"Fiora! Reyn and I will open up a path. Then you can run through," Shulk suggested, probably thinking the same thing as Reyn. The battle would take too much time, and there was no guarantee they would win. Especially not if the Mechon were getting reinforcements. Fiora was the most agile of them, taking after her brother. She could manage to slip through the enemy lines and get the mobile artillery, turning the tables in their favors again.

Of course, she didn't make it easy for them, requested to stay with them, but they were both adamant about sending her off before it was too late.

"Please, Fiora," Shulk begged, blocking an incoming attack before Reyn pushed the Mechon out of their reach again.  
"Shulk... Reyn..." she looked ready to cry as if they were talking to each other for the last time, still not moving while the Mechon kept getting closer with every passing second.

"Don't look so worried. We'll just get rid of these ones," Reyn encouraged her, hoping she wouldn't see through his bluff. He believed in his strength, but he didn't underestimate the power of a whole army of Mechon either. "Shulk won't get a scratch," he promised her for the second time this day, and he meant it. Even if their enemies were outnumbering them, he would _never_ let anything happen to their precious blond boy.

"OK, I believe you," she said, her voice firm and honest.  
"Go now, Fiora," Shulk urged her on.  
"Reyn!" she stopped and called out to him. "You take care, too!"  
"Of course!" he shouted, relieved as she finally slipped away from the battlefield.

"Looks like she trusts me after all," the redhead noticed, feeling powered up by this realization.  
"I told you," Shulk reminded him with a smile, pure and innocent, and that was all Reyn needed for now. He would fight for his friends.

Fighting back to back with Shulk was like breathing to him. Even though they didn't train together that often since the blond was busy with his research, they were a great team nonetheless. Focused on protecting his love interest with everything he got, the redhead knew he was being protected by Shulk as well. They were two Homs fighting as a single unit.

Losing track of time, Reyn kept hitting Mechon with all his might. His weapon got reflected from the metal, the impact hurting his arms, his muscles twitching in pain and exhaustion. As much as he wanted to deny the truth, he knew they couldn't keep this up much longer. Running away was out of the question since the Mechon would catch up with them, and Fiora, in no time. But staying here and exposing Shulk to even more danger wasn't an option either.

There was no mistaking what ought to be done.

"That was a close one," Shulk huffed after barely escaping another incoming attack.  
"Ya were never cut out for this stuff," Reyn mentioned with a tease, knowing full well that Shulk was more of a science guy than a fighter, preferred to be a tactician on the sidelines. "Ya go. I'll take care of things here," the redhead suggested, even though he hated the idea of parting ways with Shulk. There wasn't any place at the colony that was completely safe right now, but anywhere was better than here, trapped between this army of metal monsters.

"You're too out of breath to persuade me," Shulk answered with a gasping laugh, not intending to leave Reyn's side at all.  
"Tell me about it," the redhead replied, trying to get his breathing and the beating of his heart back under control. He shouldn't be so happy that Shulk intended to stay by his side no matter what. It was too dangerous here. But the loyalty and trust of the blond Homs were unwavering.

Reyn couldn't let him down. He needed to keep him safe, no matter what.

Suddenly, a tremendous explosion occurred above their head. An enormous boulder came off, threatening to crush them. Jumping out of the way at the last second, Reyn squinted his eyes, searching for Shulk in the cloud of raised dust.

A sigh of relief left him when he spotted the blond Homs unhurt.

"Reyn, behind you!" Shulk called out as Reyn already got attacked by the giant claw of a Mechon, he hadn't seen coming.

"Shulk, get out of here," Reyn shouted as he lay on his back, his weapon the only thing between him and the deadly claw of the Mechon. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins. Even in the face of death, his only worry was keeping _Shulk_ safe.

"Don't be stupid!" Shulk shouted, his voice agitated and wavering, concerned. Reyn had never intended to make the other worry. It was his mission to keep all anxieties away from him.

Not giving up, he awakened the last remaining strength of his muscles, kept pushing up his weapon to avoid getting crushed by the Mechon. The stone floor was hard and cold below his back, the sweat -caused by exhaustion and fear- dripping to his eyes was burning.

Just as he thought, that his arms would break under the force of his attacker, the Mechon got blown away. It took him a moment to realize who had come to their aid, saving both of their lives: Dunban.

Taking courage in the arrival of their older friend together with the unrivaled power of the Monado, Reyn grit his teeth, ignoring his aching muscles to fight alongside his friends. 

Fortunately, they managed to win the battle almost unharmed. Yet there was little time for celebration, as the city was still under attack, Fiora somewhere out there _alone_.

Despite being in a hurry to catch up with her, they had to take a detour, since the enormous boulder that had fallen down earlier was blocking the bridge to the Residential District.

Instead, they had to travel through the Commercial District again. The situation wasn't any better than before: Homs were fighting for their lives, Mechon were wreaking havoc. Reyn's lungs were burning from running through the thick smoke, his thighs burning from exhaustion.

Dunban charged ahead and cut down as many Mechon as possible while they rushed through the colony. The blue sparks of the mysterious sword were crawling up the Homs' arm, and Reyn knew that wasn't a good sign.

Once they reached the main entrance of Colony 9, Dunban's body couldn't take any more of the Monado. The Homs fell to his knees with a painful cry, the sword sliding across the floor.

Reyn was crouching down next to the older Homs in an instant, worriedly. Never one to give up, Dunban tried to get up and grab the Monado again, but his body only trembled in pain. Desperately, Reyn held him by his shoulders, stopping him from doing anything reckless while keeping him grounded so he wouldn't crash down to the hard pavement.

Doing his best to be the voice of reason for once, Reyn tried to talk Dunban out of it, but the older Homs wouldn't back down. During their little discussion, Shulk had already walked past them and picked up the sword. Never before had Reyn seen such an expressive look of determination on Shulk's face.

While the redhead admired his courage and readiness to help others, he was also remarkably worried. The Monado could hurt him like it had hurt Dunban. Or even worse, it could _kill_ him like it had several Homs before who couldn't control the power of the mysterious weapon.

Reyn felt the color leaving his face and a cold shudder running down his back at the mere thought of losing Shulk to the Monado. He was reaching out with his hand but was too far away to stop Shulk. He tried to get up but failed to do so as well, his body rigid with fear while powerless from overexertion.

He could do nothing but watch.

Watch how Shulk picked up the sword, the blue light soaring to life.  
Watch how Shulk assaulted a bunch of Mechon.  
Watch how Shulk dodged attack after attack without any problems.  
Watch how Shulk slew Mechon after Mechon with ease.

Reyn blinked.

"Wow, Shulk's pretty awesome," he uttered in awe, his eyes widening as his brain finally caught up with what was happening.  
"He is. But please don't start drooling," Dunban responded, an amused smirk on his face.  
"Huh?" On reflex, Reyn used the back of his hand to wipe over his mouth, causing the other Homs to chuckle.

Still confused about how the blond managed to wield the Monado without any problems, they got attacked by even more Mechon. Pulling themselves together, Reyn and Dunban got up to help Shulk fight off the attackers.

When the blond mentioned that he had avoided getting hit by seeing the future, Reyn couldn't believe his ears. "See into the future?!"

That sounded unbelievable. But Shulk would never lie, and Reyn trusted him completely. According to Dunban, it might have something to do with the hidden power Dickson had mentioned. To be honest, Reyn didn't even care _what_ it was as long as it helped them to defeat the Mechon and kept Shulk safe.

Somehow, it made him proud that his friend had such control over the Monado. He should have known from the beginning that Shulk would manage to control the mysterious weapon. After all, the blond never ceased to amaze him.

With this newfound power, they managed to take out the Mechon at the main entrance and fought their way along the dirt path leading to the colony's side entrance located at the Residential District.

Only now, further away from the burning flames inside the colony, Reyn noticed how late it had gotten. It was a dark night, no stars visible, all hidden behind thick clouds.

The instant they went back into the colony, a massive Mechon with a face was blocking their way. Wondering just how much bad luck a Homs could have at one day, Reyn grit his teeth and got ready for battle.

He had sensed that something was off about this Mechon, but he didn't want to believe it at first. Yet the more often even Shulk's attacks with the Monado got reflected from the indestructible metal, the more desperate Reyn felt.

If the Monado couldn't harm this faced Mechon, then what could?

Shulk was busy analyzing their enemy, noticing some strange glowing lines on the faced Mechon's body, as it launched a direct attack.

Acting on reflex, Reyn grabbed Shulk to pull him out of harm's way the exact moment Dunban tried to shield them both as well. As a result, they all got his by its sharp claws, Dunban and Reyn at least managing to protect Shulk from taking a direct hit, as they all went down, colliding with the ground once again today.

Deep down, Reyn wished he could just keep lying there. Not only his body but also his mind was exhausted. Yet as Dunban got back up again, assaulting their enemy on his own, Reyn mobilized his strength, trying to shield the older Homs.

But they both got blown away by one sharp hit.

Reyn felt dizzy as he flew through the air, his breath leaving his lungs as his back and head collided with the cold, hard ground.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

Everything was quiet.  
He didn't even feel any pain anymore.  
It was a blessing and a scare at the same time.

 _A groan_.

 _A painful whine_.

But it wasn't his voice.

 _Another cry_.

It was Shulk.

 _Shulk_ was in danger!

Reyn fought against the thick fog of unconsciousness that had clouded his mind.

"Fiora! Get back!" Shulk shouted, his voice more desperate than ever.

 _Fiora?_ Reyn hadn't even noticed her arrival.

The pain was making him dizzy, and he wished he could go back to feeling nothing, to passing out. But Shulk needed him. Reyn had to protect him.

Filled with adrenaline, Reyn managed to roll from his back to his side, opening his eyes.

The first thing happening in front of his eyes was Fiora getting stabbed by long metal claws. Her agonizing cry rang through his ears, but his mind couldn't process what had just happened. He had watched it happen, but he couldn't believe it.

It was as if time had stopped. He wasn't blinking, wasn't breathing, wasn't accepting what had just occurred.

"I'll kill you!" Shulk shouted enraged, and that was the last straw that had been needed to pull Reyn back into consciousness for real.

He had to protect Shulk.

Somehow, he managed to get up.

Maybe it was adrenaline.

Maybe he was in shock.

Maybe he was sleepwalking.

Maybe this was all nothing but a bad nightmare.

But no matter what, he would keep Shulk safe - dream or reality. He had promised to do so. And Fiora had put her trust in him.

With an unusual recklessness, the blond had assaulted the Mechon, had gotten upon his arm, hit his shoulder only to get thrown off like a pesky little insect.

It was frightening how overpowering that Mechon was.

Reyn ran as fast as he could, yet he still failed to catch Shulk, the blond hitting the ground instead. Immediately, the redhead crouched down next to him, carefully touching Shulk's head, checking for any severe injury.

Fortunately, there was none. At least, not yet.

Grabbing his upper arm, Reyn pulled his friend up, intending to get some distance between their enemy and them, as the Mechon suddenly looked up to the sky.

And just like that, it flew off.

Reyn didn't believe his eyes, but everywhere he looked, Mechon departed, suddenly withdrawing.

As the Mechon went, the rain came, and only cold remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	5. My Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this chapter way too many times.   
> But I like the final version, so it was worth it ♥
> 
> Just a short warning: This gets a tiny bit dark/depressing in the beginning, since it deals with the aftermath of what happened in the last chapter.

Everything after the Mechon's attack was a blur.

The rain had gotten stronger and stronger, leaving them all wet and cold, but Reyn didn't really feel it.

When Dunban had wordlessly left them, the redhead didn't have the courage to even look at him. They had all failed to protect Dunban's sister. Reyn couldn't face him with that memory still fresh on his mind.

Shulk had kept standing there, looking up at the sky for a long time. Carefully, Reyn had tried to reach out for him, intending to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder, comfortingly, but the blond had taken a step back to avoid contact. Shulk showed him an apologetic gaze before he walked off as well.

That was alright.

_Reyn_ was alright.

If Shulk needed some time alone, the redhead would let him have it. He could have said something as the blond walked away, but he couldn't come up with any words of comfort that could take away the pain, so he had kept quiet.

The rainfall helped to put off some of the fires all around the colony, but it couldn't wash away the grief and loss everyone was feeling.

All around him, people were dealing with the aftermath of the attack. Some of them were just standing there silently, in shock. Others were crying desperately, mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Reyn felt like crying as well, but his brain hadn't focused back on reality yet. It still felt like his comrades from the Defence Force and Fiora would show up again any second now.

But they didn't.

As a trained soldier, Reyn busied himself with helping however he could. He helped fetching buckets of water to put out the last flames even the rain couldn't quench.

Later, when he helped to pick up the rubble from the crumbled buildings, his muscles screamed in pain, but he ignored it.

The Colonel of the Defence Force was severely injured, but that didn't stop him from barking out orders non-stop. Somehow, it was nice to get scolded. It felt familiar, like an anchor in this turbulent aftermath.

After all, simply following orders was easy. He didn't have to think about his next steps that way, just doing what he was told to.

Reyn had no idea how long he'd been helping with the cleanup, picking up debris after debris. He had carried a sheer infinite number of injured people to the military hospital with all the makeshift beds in front of it, the building overflowing with too many injured people.

At some point, Andreas, a fellow soldier, had told him to take a break and rest, but Reyn couldn't stand the thought of just sitting down when there were still people in need.

As he worked, he was telling himself again and again he was doing this to help others, but there was this nagging voice inside of him. It reminded him how he had failed to protect Fiora, how he had almost failed to protect Shulk. And how he now desperately tried to make it up for that by aiding others. Not with the pure reason to help them, but out of _selfishness_ , to alleviate his bad conscience.

But did the reason really matter as long as he was helping those in need?

At some point, the rain had stopped, and a few rays of the morning sun were breaking through the thick cloud cover.

Reyn was still wet from the rain and sweating in exhaustion as he tried to pick up the trunk of a tree that had fallen down right in front of the entrance of a residence.

The muscles in his arms trembled, his fingers slipping from the wet wood, and Reyn only bit back a curse because speaking up would be a waste of energy. After a few futile tries, he finally managed to pick up the trunk, carried it a few steps further, away from the door, and then fell down with it...

When Reyn opened his eyes again, he was looking up at a partly clouded sky. Judging by the altitude of the sun, noon must have passed already. For a short moment, he thought it had all just been a nightmare during one of his naps. But as he took a look around, his gaze fell on makeshift beds, injured soldiers and civilians, overworked nurses and doctors, and then realization finally hit him.

The Mechon had attacked the colony and killed many people.

And Reyn hadn't been able to save them.

Hot tears were streaming down his face before he even realized he'd started crying.   
"Huh?" Shocked by how rough and broken his own voice sounded, Reyn's body trembled, more and more tears leaving his eyes against his will.

He pulled up his knees, laying his face down on them as he hugged his own body, swaying back and forth in a desperate try to calm himself.

But it was no use.

One tremor after another was shaking his body as a never-ending flow of tears ran down his cheeks. Reyn felt his chest clenching, his lungs burning as he shakily took in a breath.

He distantly noticed a hand on his shoulder, a soft voice trying to calm him down, but it was no use.

He had failed.

He had failed to protect his friends and comrades, and nothing could be undone. This hadn't been an emergency drill that could be repeated after a set of thousand squats for punishment. This was reality.

Reyn felt like a no-good, a wimp, a _failure_.

But most of all, he felt lost and lonely.

Never had he even dared to think he would win his little battle of rivalry against Fiora by default. That wasn't how he wanted it to end. He didn't want Fiora to be gone. He had wanted to defeat her fair and square. But now that she was gone, that wasn't possible anymore.

Except-

Reyn took a deep breath.

He hadn't really won, had he? Fiora might be gone, but Shulk still wasn't his, hadn't fallen for him yet.

And even if it wasn't solely thanks to him, he wasn't a complete failure since he had at least managed to keep Shulk safe - just like he had promised Fiora.

But that promise wasn't yet fulfilled. It would never end. He had to keep on protecting Shulk, had to keep him safe from everything - forever. He could do that. Fiora was _trusting_ him to do it, and he wouldn't let her down.

He needed to be by Shulk's side.

Reyn took a few more deep breaths, calming down his tears, doing his best to show a thankful and reassuring smile to the nurse kneeling next to him.

She smiled back, comfortingly rubbing his back a few more times, before she shoved a bowl of hot soup into his hands.

Reluctantly, Reyn forced down the food. After all, he needed to take care of his body if he wanted to be strong enough to protect Shulk.

Filled with newfound determination, Reyn thought about his next steps. Keeping Shulk safe had been his way of living for a long time now anyway. It was one of the reasons he had joined the Defence Force - to learn more about protecting and saving people. But now, going back to the troop didn't seem right.

He still wanted to protect Shulk along with everyone else, but it was time to launch an offensive. It would be risky to chase the Mechon, probably even _reckless_ to challenge that faced Mechon again, but Reyn wouldn't let it get away with what it had done either.

Quickly, he stopped by at his living quarters, grabbing the most important things he would need for a journey: his sleeping bag, some clothes, toiletries, a small first-aid kit, something to eat. After a short moment of hesitation, he grabbed his lube as well - better safe than sorry.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any idea how to convince Shulk to join him on his travels. After all, the blond was always the voice of reason and recklessly tracking down a faced Mechon, that had seemed to be unbeatable, wasn't reasonable at all.

At least, Reyn knew by instinct where to find his childhood friend. On his way to Outlook Park, he came by Dunban's house. He hesitated for a short moment, pondering to visit the older Homs, but he just couldn't do it. Holding the strap of his bag a bit tighter, he continued his way to the park.

The afternoon sun was casting an orange light over the park as Reyn arrived. Just as expected, Shulk was here, sitting on the bench where he always used to sit when he ate lunch with Fiora.

"Hey," Reyn said after taking a deep breath to find his courage again.  
"Hey," Shulk replied softly and stood up from the bench. Together, they walked a few steps and looked down at the colony. The damage from the Mechon's attack was in plain sight, yet it didn't look as horrible as yesterday evening anymore. At least, the colony wasn't in flames anymore.

"Have you been to see Dunban?" the redhead asked after a while if only to break the unusually awkward silence between them.

"Yeah," the blond confirmed.  
"I just can't do it. You got more guts than me," Reyn admitted, his eyes closed. Did he really intend to take Shulk on a journey, chasing after the strongest Mechon any Homs had ever heard of, even though he didn't even dare to meet one of his best friends face to face?

"Not at all. It was _him_ that consoled me," Shulk explained, and for the first time since before everything had gone south yesterday, he was smiling at Reyn. The redhead felt the corners of his lips twitching up in response as well, as he listened to Shulk retelling his conversation with Dunban.

" _Treasure the gift of life Fiora_ _gave you_ ," Reyn carefully repeated Dunban's words. The older Homs had always been wise, and this time wouldn't be an exception. The redhead knew that this was the most reasonable way to continue living. Staying here at Colony 9 and making the most out of their saved lives.

"I've made a decision," the blond suddenly announced out of nowhere, his face determined.  
"Huh?" Reyn was confused, turning his gaze away from the colony to watch his friend instead. A fresh wind was blowing up the hill, ruffling blond strands of hair.

"My purpose in life - I will pursue that faced Mechon," the heir to the Monado continued to explain, but Reyn couldn't believe his ears.  
"Shulk?" he asked in confusion.

"They attacked our colony, killed Fiora. I will find that Mechon - find it and destroy it. Destroy them all," Shulk continued enraged, his gaze stern, eyebrows pulled down.

Suddenly, laughter was tumbling from Reyn's lips. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. How low were the odds that _Shulk_ of all Homs, rational, and reasonable as he was, would suggest taking revenge?

"What are you laughing at?" Shulk asked, a bit confused, a bit angry, but most of all, with the cute little trademark pout on his lips.

"Sorry, sorry!" Reyn apologized, doing his best to stop laughing. "It's just a bit weird. I never thought _you'd_ be the one to say it," he admitted, a fond smile on his face.

In all honestly, Reyn hadn't expected Shulk to agree with his plan so easily, let alone suggest it himself. It just wasn't usual for the blond to be so reckless.

"In my head, there are two versions of me," Shulk explained his reasons. "One of them is telling me, 'Listen to what Dunban said.'"

That sounded like the reasonable childhood friend Reyn knew and loved. Yet that made him even more curious, wondering what this _other version_ was telling him and where it was coming from. "What about the other one?"

"It keeps shouting, 'Make them pay! Destroy every single one of them!' And it won't stop getting louder," the blond revealed, his voice unusually agitated.

"That doesn't sound like you. Sure that ain't my voice in there?" Reyn suggested as a joke.  
"Might be! It's a bit of a loudmouth!" Shulk answered unexpectedly.  
"There you go then!" the redhead replied, and they both started to laugh. Endorphins were flowing through his body as he watched the happy expression on the face of his love interest. As long as they were together, laughing, everything would be fine. Reyn wanted to believe in that.

"So when are we heading off?" the redhead asked after they had quieted down again.   
"Right now," Shulk replied, eyes filled with determination. Only then did Reyn notice the bag lying next to the bench where Shulk had been sitting. Apparently, the blond really had had the same train of thought as Reyn.   
"Perfect," he replied, holding his bag up for Shulk to see, and the blond chuckled.   
"Great minds think alike," his friend mentioned, and they both laughed again.

Before their determination could waver, they set out at once. Yet just a few steps away from the colony's main entrance, Shulk's typical character traits were getting back, asking for some kind of plan. Reyn smirked because his friend had gotten back to his habit so fast, but discussed their further approach with him anyway.

They decided to visit Colony 6 before traveling to Sword Valley and therefore had to go through Tephra Cave first.

With that set in stone, they walked up the hill - almost like they had done yesterday. It was strange. Only yesterday, Reyn had been looking forward to spending a single afternoon with Shulk, and now they were starting a long trip of several days -or even weeks- together. The circumstances were still horrible, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this journey, could he?

Reyn just hoped that Shulk would continue to listen to this second voice without losing his rationality.   
"Was that the first time you've heard another voice inside yer head?" he asked as the afternoon sun was shining down on them, the last clouds already blown away by the wind.

"Hm?" Shulk looked up, blinking as he needed a moment to catch on to what Reyn was talking about. "Oh, no. To be honest, it happened quite a few times already."  
"Really? When?"

Shulk opened his mouth to answer before his eyes went wide in surprise, a faint blush covering his cheeks that wasn't caused by the afternoon sun. "Can't think of any example right now," he replied, his eyes darting to the side.

Pulling up an eyebrow, a smirk found its way to Reyn's lips. "Ya can't lie to me, Shulk."  
"I'm not-" the blond wanted to deny, but gave up at once. "It's just-" he tried again, his eyes looking at Reyn and then away again. "Don't laugh!"

"I won't, I won't!" the redhead promised, raising his hands in defense, but couldn't stop the chuckle from tumbling over his lips, earning a stern gaze from his friend.

"It happened yesterday as well," the blond mentioned with a sigh, "when you've asked me about my crush."

Suddenly, Reyn was all ears.

"I don't think I've ever had a crush. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you, because there is this second voice that keeps screaming: That's not true. You've had a crush. Still have it. But no matter how hard I try, I can't think of anyone I'm in love with," Shulk admitted in frustration.

"Thinkin' won't help ya with love, Shulk. You've gotta _feel_ it," Reyn replied with a soft smile on his lips. He had no idea how he'd even managed to keep his voice from wavering or stuttering. His heart was beating so fast and loud in his chest that he was afraid the blond would hear it. What if Shulk indeed did have a crush on someone? Who was it? How and when would he realize it?

"You're right," his friend answered, and Reyn's gaze lingered on these small, rosy lips.

The conversation came to a halt, even though Reyn noticed that Shulk wanted to say more. He probably wanted to ask about Reyn's crush again, like yesterday. But he didn't speak up, and the redhead didn't dare to push his luck by bringing up the topic himself. His confession would have to wait until Shulk was ready for it - even if Reyn was getting impatient from time to time.

They went back to casual small talk as they traveled through Tephra Cave. After a while, they spotted a way that was usually used by merchants traveling between the colonies. Following the Ether Lamps, they carefully continued their journey.

Reyn hated this place. Not because it had dangerous enemies lurking behind every corner but because his least favorite insects were here. Even thinking about these eight-legged monsters made him shiver.

Part of his phobia was Shulk's fault, yet he couldn't be angry at the blond. After all, Reyn was to blame for his friend's fear of caterpillars because he had put one into Shulk's sock drawer when they were kids.

Reyn didn't remember what he'd been thinking back then. Maybe it had been his boyish way of fishing for attention.

There wasn't much time to reminisce about their childhood, since they suddenly found the dead bodies of some traders from Colony 6. An icy shudder ran down Reyn's back. He had seen way too many dead Homs lately.

Although, by the looks of it, these hadn't even been killed by Mechon. Instead, they must have fallen victim to the creatures native to this cave. When Shulk mentioned that these Homs probably had families, loved ones that would forever wait for their return in vain, Reyn felt sick.

Accidents like these happened from time to time. Traders knew that there was no guarantee their route was safe. Yet Reyn felt frustration bubbling up inside him. It wasn't fair. No one should die just from traveling through a cave.

The only thing they could do for these unfortunate souls now was returning them to the Bionis.

The exhaustion from everything that had happened lately was finally getting to Reyn, so he suggested to take a rest afterwards. The enemies here were skilled enough to kill a group of traders, who were used to traveling and fighting. They shouldn't take these creatures lightly, thinking they were easily defeated even while being tired.

Shulk agreed with him and volunteered to take the first watch. It made Reyn worry that the blond was still wide awake. He knew that his childhood friend sometimes missed out on sleep if his brain was too busy.

Yet again, Reyn had no idea how much Shulk might have slept after the attack while the redhead had kept himself busy helping around the colony.

A small relieved sigh left his lips as he lay down. His body was more tired than he'd realized.

Shulk was sitting next to a small campfire, a bit away from Reyn so that the bright flames wouldn't disturb the redhead. Not that anything ever really kept Reyn from sleeping. Light, noise, uncomfortable grounds - it had never bothered him.

Until now.

He was restless. His body was aching, no matter how often he turned around. Every small sound made his eyes shot open, expecting an incoming attack. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shulk to keep watch. His body just didn't stop being on alert.

Taking a deep breath, Reyn turned around to lie on his left side. He noticed the flickering of the campfire even behind closed eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes, gaze falling upon his childhood friend.

Shulk looked deep in thought. He was staring at the Monado, lying on his lap, probably trying to figure out all the mysteries of the unique weapon. Yet there was more to it. Reyn had observed his friend often enough to notice all these small details. The way Shulk's stub nose twitched from time to time, the slight frown on his forehead, the way he bit his soft-looking bottom lip - it all told Reyn that the blond was frustrated, angry at himself.

If Reyn had to guess, he would say that Shulk was wracked by the same feelings of guilt he had. They were both beating themselves up for being unable to save everyone, unable to save Fiora.

The redhead didn't like that at all. Shulk shouldn't feel guilty about anything. It had always been Reyn's job to protect everyone, so _he_ was the one that had messed up.

Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Reyn tried to calm his thoughts. Beating himself up over what was in the past, wouldn't help him now. He had learned his lesson, realized that he needed to train even more. After all, Fiora had entrusted Shulk's safety to him.

Opening his eyes again, the redhead studied his love interest. It hurt to see his slumped posture along with the frustrated and pained facial expression.

Reyn didn't like that. He wanted to make Shulk smile, to ease all his worries. He dreamed about taking him into his arms, embracing him to shield him from any danger. He wished to gently stroke his head, his fingers touching soft blond hair, longed for Shulk's familiar smell of vanilla soap to drift to his nose.

Once, Reyn had bought the same soap, desperate to keep this pleasant fragrance close to him, even if he couldn't be with his friend all the time. But it had been in vain. The faint fragrance of Shulk's own scent had been absent. Reyn missed that smell even now, felt lonely. His mind and body were craving some closer contact with the blond.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss these filigree lips. They were looking so soft. Reyn needed to know if they _felt_ soft as well. He would keep kissing them forever if he was allowed to. Would stop Shulk from biting his lip in frustration. Would kiss the frown away from his forehead. Would kiss along his neck and collarbone, making Shulk forget every worry he had. He would let his hands travel down his body, soft, pale, and small in comparison to his own yet still well-trained. Reyn had taken more than a few glimpses, had seen those trained abs, taking the picture to his memories. Remembered it every night he had felt lonely, overcome by the desire to kiss Shulk, to touch him, to make him moan his name, to-

He turned around to his right side.

_Now_ wasn't the time to let his thoughts wander to any of _these_ fantasies he kept hidden deep inside his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down his racing heart and stop his blood from rushing south.

He knew that sleeping was out of the question now, but he at least needed to compose himself before he could get back up again. If he couldn't sleep anyway, lying here seemed like a waste of time.

After a while, he got up again, walking over to his childhood friend. They talked a bit about their regrets, and just as Reyn had feared, Shulk had been beating himself up for being unable to save Fiora.

It was still difficult to talk about the attack, the pain and shock still fresh on their minds, but sharing their thoughts helped a bit.

Soon, it was Shulk's turn to lie down and rest while Reyn kept watch.

Unlike the redhead, Shulk managed to fall asleep. A small smile found its way to Reyn's lips. At least one of them was getting some rest. Unfortunately, Shulk soon started tossing and turning in his sleep, a nightmare torturing him. Just as Reyn carefully wanted to wake him, he noticed an endless number of creatures surrounding them.

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he desperately tried to get up Shulk in time.

Glad that they'd both managed to win this battle unharmed, they continued their journey. Reyn was starting to get the creeps about this part of Tephra Cave.

Even more, as he suddenly got caught in a giant net.

Feeling his feet leaving the ground as he got pulled up by an unknown force, made him feel sick. Panic was swirling through his stomach. He needed to escape so he could protect Shulk. This place was too dangerous for any of them to be on their own.

After struggling a bit, he finally managed to grab his weapon and fight his way out of his sticky prison.

Going back the same way he had come was impossible. Not only because he couldn't jump down from such a height, but also because a sheer endless number of monsters was blocking his way.

Reyn's face went pale. This was like a nightmare.

With only one way to go, he sprinted up the rocky path. Soon, his thighs were burning from exhaustion, his lungs screaming for air as he kept shouting out Shulk's name. He had no idea where he was, had never seen this part of Tephra Cave before, yet he couldn't do much but keep running straight forward anyway.

Soon he arrived at a rather spacious part of the cave, and he tried to fight off his persecutors. Yet, no matter how many enemies he killed, their numbers still increased. Driven by panic, he gave up on fighting and ran. Shulk's worried voice was calling out his name, but the redhead didn't even know if it was real or if he was imagining that.

Without warning, an even bigger monster appeared before him, attacking him with an enormous claw. On reflex, Reyn held up his weapon to block the attack, but suddenly an orange light was surrounding him - _shielding_ him.

The power of the Monado.

_Shulk_.

No matter how scared Reyn was of these monsters if Shulk was here, he had to protect him. With newfound courage, he stepped up to block an attack that was meant for Shulk.

Relieved to be reunited, they managed to concentrate on the battle ahead.

With excellent teamwork, they took down the giant creature, forcing the small ones to retreat in fear for their lives.

"Looks like the Monado works on more than just Mechon. I gotta say, that's pretty awesome!" the redhead exclaimed after their victory.

Out of nowhere, Shulk was running over to him, his hands patting all over the redhead's stomach and chest until he grabbed unto his shirt. "Reyn! Are you alright?"

"S-Shulk?" Taken aback by this sudden assault, the redhead felt his cheeks heating up. Shulk was standing right in front of him. The sweet scent of vanilla was drifting up to Reyn's nose, as he was looking down into blue, wavering eyes.

Reyn felt his throat going dry as they kept staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Just as his feelings were getting the better of him and he tried to reach out, intending to cup Shulk's cheek with his hand, the blond suddenly stood on his tiptoes, face even closer.

Shulk was watching him like a Rhogul, licking his lips. Reyn's eyes desperately followed the movements of his tongue. Shulk's small, rosy lips were glistening in such an inviting way.

The blond was moving even closer, their faces almost touching, as his friend suddenly whispered, "Reyn... I just realized something."

Reyn's heart had never before been beating faster than at this exact moment. Was that it? Had his time finally come? Had Shulk finally fallen in love with him?

Anticipating the other's next words _or actions_ , Reyn just stood there, staring into the most beautiful eyes that existed on Bionis. His hands were starting to feel sweaty, his heart rate still going crazy, as he asked with quivering lips, "Huh?"

"The future I see... It isn't set," Shulk explained, taking a step back from Reyn. "It's more like a warning."

"A warning?" Reyn huffed in disbelief. _He_ could have needed a warning for Shulk getting up his hopes only to crush them again, dropping him like a hot potato.

"Yeah... A warning about what will happen," the blond mumbled in thought, and Reyn took a deep breath, doing his best to keep _up_ a decent conversation while getting certain body parts back _down_.

Had he only imagined that? Had Shulk only been worried about him? But there had been something else in his gaze, Reyn was sure of it. He knew Shulk's concerned gaze, and it hadn't been just that. There was more to it.

Taking a deep breath, they continued their way through Tephra Cave, discussing how Shulk could use his visions to change the future.

Sometimes, Reyn wished he could see what the future held for both of them. It felt like something had shifted between them just now, something had changed inside of Shulk. And _this_ hadn't anything to do with any visions or the Monado.

But Shulk wasn't quite there yet, and Reyn wouldn't push him.

He would watch over him, keep him safe, and wait patiently - until the blond was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> And if you wanna know, if they ever get together, check out the next fanfiction of [my series! ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783021/)
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
